Ally Approved
by SophieAria
Summary: In which Ally Dawson plays matchmaker and gets it totally wrong. Best friend Austin Moon is there, as always, to lend a helping a hand. Eventual Auslly/Trez. Mainly canon but slight AU. Lightly based on Emma/Clueless.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so this is my first venture into the world of Austin & Ally. I've been watching since the pilot and I absolutely adore this show. Last night I watched Clueless and discovered that actually, Austin & Ally would work really well with the Clueless plot and so... TADA!

It is a work in progress but bear with me because I loved writing this first chapter.

Please read and review guys, it means a lot :)

* * *

Ally Dawson grinned to herself as she checked, double checked and finally triple checked the contents of her school bag. She had all the correct books, her summer homework, a black, red and blue pen (2 sets of, just in case they ran out), a notebook and thirteen subject dividers all neatly organised into each class. She had her lunch money and a jacket (what? It might be cold later), her cell phone and last, but certainly not least, her laminated map of the school.

* * *

"Ally, Austin is at the door for you!"

"I'll be right down, Dad." She yelled.

Ally checked herself over once more in the mirror, satisfied that her dark brown curls were in perfect formation and that her outfit was sleek and ironed, she picked up her school bag and left her bedroom.

* * *

"Hey, Ally," Austin Moon stood on her doorstep, hands in his pockets, a small smile on his features.

"Austin." Ally grinned, linking her arm through his. "How are you this fine morning?"

Austin cocked his head, confused.

"You're in a good mood today."

"Why shouldn't I be? It's the first day back at school!" She squealed

"Because! It's the first day back at school," Austin echoed, his voice considerably less excited than Ally's.

Ally spared a withering glance at the tall boy beside her. He grinned down at her with big chocolate eyes until his blonde hair swept into his eyes and she could no longer see him. Ally couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, Austin! What's not to love about school? You get to learn and do homework and sit in the library-"

"Ally, you're so boring, everything you've just listed is really dull. You're making me want to turn around and never come back."

"Fine! What about..." the brunette paused, her finger tapping on her chin, "Sports! You love sports!"

"Not anymore; Jimmy said no." He pouted at her and shrugged sadly.

"Well you are a big pop star now, what if you seriously injure yourself or worse-"

"Ally, Come on! Stop being my Mum!"

"Sorry," she grinned sheepishly and nudged his side with her shoulder. Austin was a good 6 inches taller than her, a fact he wouldn't let her forget, often using her shoulder as an arm rest. He propped his elbow on her and looked down at her again. "So you're not glad summer is over? What about seeing your friends and that kind of stuff?"

"I suppose so," he shrugged, relieving a mild amount of pressure from her shoulder. "It does mean we're going to have much less time to write songs together though."

"I hadn't thought about that," Ally replied sadly, shifting her bag to her other shoulder, struggling under the weight of it.

"Here," Austin offered, sliding the offending object off her arm and carrying it too. "Sheesh Ally, what've you got in here?"

Ally began to list everything and watched as Austin's eyes glazed over, clearly not paying her detailed list any attention.

"...and a laminated map!" She cried triumphantly

"A map? But you know you're way around! We've been here like 10 years,"

"Try 3 years." Ally rolled her eyes impatiently, "What if there's a lost new kid? Or a new section of the building?"

"Wow. You've really got all eventualities planned out, haven't you?" Austin grinned at her. His perfect straight teeth and boyish smile enough to melt any girl's heart. But not Ally's.

* * *

Austin and Ally had been best friends since Austin had vandalised her Dad's music store Sonic Boom over summer. Okay, maybe vandalised was a strong word but he came in every day after to apologise and soon enough, they were friends. As it turned out Austin was a great performer, he could dance and sing but unfortunately he was a terrible (a truly, awfully, horrific) song writer. Ally Dawson just so happened to be the perfect solution.

Ally would write Austin's songs, together they would come up with the melody, harmonies and written music and then Austin would perform them.

The short story is Austin became an overnight internet sensation and was snapped up by Austin's ex-girlfriend and incidentally Ally's best friend Kira's Dad: Jimmy Starr of Starr Records. Months later he had legions of screaming fangirls and a couple of screaming fanboys (including Austin's bizarre best friend Dez) and still Ally remained unfazed and unattracted to Austin Moon.

* * *

"Just because I'm prepared." Ally grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. The pair slowed down coming to a halt outside Kira's house.

"I'll uh, see you at school."

"Austin-" Ally began, but he cut her off before she could convince him to stay.

"Alls, it's awkward enough as it is," he whined, "I'm gonna go and meet Dez, then I'll meet you at your locker with your stuff, okay?"

"I can take my stuff Austin, it's not a problem," but the boy was long gone, a casual wave thrown over his shoulder.

"Guess I'm walking with Kira today then," she muttered to herself before climbing the stairs to Kira's front porch.

She lifted her hand to knock but the door opened before she could and Ally was met with her grinning best friend.

* * *

"Hey girlfriend!" Kira grinned, high fiving Ally's still raised fist. "All ready for school? I'm not, I don't really want to go back, Daddy is helping me set up my singing career, I just wanna stay at home and record vocals all day! But Ally I have something really important to ask you, would you be able to write a couple of my songs for me? I mean, I know you write exclusively for Austin but I just thought considering we're best friends and all..."

Ally barely registered a word her friend was saying. Kira had practically skipped down the garden path, pulling Ally along with her. Ally barely had time to register the shock she felt at seeing her best friend for the first time since she came back from her vacation in New York. Boy, had she changed over the summer.

Gone was the girl in the glasses with a rucksack bigger than Ally's and instead a polished version of her best friend faced her. Her long dark hair, fell pencil straight down her back, she had a notebook under her arm and a fashionable handbag over her shoulder. In fact, it seemed like her friend had had a complete makeover. She seemed a lot more self involved than the last time Ally had seen her. This summer, Kira's Dad had taken her to New York to jump start her singing career and apparently the big city had changed her. Ally briefly wondered what Austin would think of his ex girlfriend and her new look before tuning back into Kira's conversation.

"...Which would make total sense you know? What do you think?"

Ally smiled weakly at the girl as they walked into the school gates.

"Yes?" The brunette tried hoping she'd guessed correctly.

"You're so right, my wedges would totally go better with my peplum skirt. When did you get so fashionable Alls?"

Ally rolled her eyes and continued to listen to Kira talk about shoes and clothes until they got to the main body of the school. The bell rang and Ally quickly cut short their stilted conversation.

"Sure, listen, I've got to go and find Austin, he's got my bag, but we'll talk later yeah?" She waited for her friend to nod in confirmation before darting off inside the main doors with a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Ally! Hey Ally! Wait up!" Ally whipped her head around at the sound of her friend calling her, her bangs following and hitting her in the face. "Dude, have you seen Kira? She's-"

"A total airhead now!" Ally interrupted.

"Hey, come on, so she just stopped me in the hall to talk about how there were no hard feelings and then gave me a lecture on the importance of wearing heels to school, but that doesn't mean she's a TOTAL airhead." Austin defended, passing Ally's book bag back to her. She smiled gratefully as the bell rang signalling their first lesson. Ally sighed in defeat.

"You're right, maybe I jumped the gun. She's still the same old Kira right?"

"Just with better hair," Austin affirmed nodding his head. He held open the door for Ally to pass through and then turned in the opposite direction. "See you at lunch! I'll save you a space."

* * *

But when Ally got to the cafeteria, saving a space was the least of her worries. The lunch room was absolutely swarming with people, mainly girls, focused around someone or something at the centre of the area.

At Ally's height it was very difficult for her to see what the commotion was. She looked around wildly trying to find Austin or Kira and eventually found the brunette waving her over from where she was stood on a chair looking into the centre with interest. Ally pushed her way through the crowd until she reached Kira who held out a hand and pulled her up onto the chair beside her.

"I can't wait until I'm that famous," Kira began "If Daddy can do that for Austin, he can do that for me." she sighed with a smile.

"Wait, that's Austin?!" Ally exclaimed in pure disbelief standing on tiptoes to see that familiar mop of blonde hair.

Austin stood alone, in the middle of the circle looking amazed as he signed autograph after autograph for admirer after admirer. Dez stood behind him also signing autographs for people who least expected it. Ally shook her head with a small smile. Austin seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Looks like we're eating together today." Kira laughed, pulling Ally down beside her, both of the girls sharing one of the only seats left in the cafeteria. "Did you hear about the new girl? She's so sassy! I met her in first period and I was like 'I love you'"

Ally smiled. Maybe she had been wrong; it was nice to hear her old friend coming through. It was totally like Kira to adopt the new kid and make her feel welcome.

"But then, I saw her clothes and I was like 'ew no.'" Kira continued and Ally sighed, maybe not.

"Kira, what's the square root of Pi?"

"Huh? Oh, 1.772453850905516027298167483341"

"Yeah, okay."

So, Kira hadn't lost her smarts, she just seemed to have forgotten about them. Well it was better than losing her friend altogether Ally supposed.

* * *

The crowd began to disperse and Ally watched as through the thinning crowd walked a girl even shorter than herself. She hadn't seen her around before and the poor kid looked utterly lost. Ally regarded her closely, she was a pretty girl, shorter than her, Latina with long dark ringlets that fell halfway down her back and a brilliant clash of colour and animal print in her clothes.

She watched as the girl was repetitively barged into, her water sloshing all over the tray.

"Hey, watch where you're going kid!"

The girl growled something under her breath causing the guy who had shouted at her to turn back around in disbelief.

"What did you say?!"

"I said-" the girl began but Ally didn't catch the end of it. She leapt up from her seat, followed swiftly by Kira who had also spied the commotion and ran toward the girl.

"She said, pick on someone your own size."

Ally hadn't got there in time. But Dez had.

Everyone at school knew Dez as basically a huge ball of weird. Even Ally, who was probably the second weirdest kid at their school, avoided him if she could. But now, she couldn't help but smile as he rushed to the new girl's defence, standing in front of her protectively. The bully held out his hands as Dez stood nonchalantly in his personal space.

"I wouldn't start on a girl."

"Nah, go on, I wanna see I fight!" Dez grinned, sliding out of the way of the new girl.

"Dez!" Ally whined, taking his place. "Oh! Hey, Cody,"

"Ally," the boy in front of her nodded. "She cool with you?"

"Well," Ally deliberated. She wasn't exactly popular around here and she didn't want to get in a fight on her first day of school. Actually, she didn't want to get into a fight, ever. Cody interrupted her thought process.

"Look, if she's cool with you then she's cool with Austin so she's cool with me." Cody said gruffly.

"She's cool with me," Austin piped up, pushing his way through the crowd to get to the commotion.

Cody nodded, pivoted on the spot and stalked away, hands shoved deep in his pockets. The group were silent until Austin reached them.

"Everyone okay?" he asked, looking at Ally, then Kira, quickly over to Dez and lastly to the still unnamed girl.

The girl in question looked to Dez dreamily, a small smile on her face.

"Hi," she paused.

Ally shared a very confused look with both Austin and Kira,

"I'm Trish."

"Dez, Ally, Kira, Austin, Dez." Dez pointed to everyone individually circling back around to himself, "Oh wait,"

The girl Trish laughed loudly, tugging at a strand of her hair, still staring at Dez like he was Dylan O'Brien.

"Is she kidding?" Kira asked quietly and Ally shrugged slightly alarmed.

"Well, cancer isn't going to cure itself." Dez declared, flipping his hair and walking away.

Trish sighed after him.

Austin, still stunned into silence, patted Ally on the shoulder, whispered a quick goodbye and then sprinted after Dez.

* * *

"Don't worry sweetie," Ally turned around to see Kira with her arm around Trish's shoulders, "we'll take good care of you."

Trish smiled at Kira and then looked toward Ally, still pulling at a ringlet.

"Hey, have either of you guys got a map? This school is BIG." Trish asked.

Ally laughed loudly glad that she had proved Austin wrong about her map and pulled out her laminated copy.

"Here you go... hey!" Ally looked down at her map, in big black capital letters were the words 'YOU GIANT LOSER' accompanied by a smiley face and a horribly scrawled Austin Moon autograph. "I'm so going to kill him." She grumbled as she handed Trish the barely usable map.

"So I take it you guys aren't the cool kids around here." Trish groaned.

From that moment on she was part of their group.

* * *

R&R Guys :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N at the end.

* * *

"So, Trish, let's talk you through the school hierarchy," Kira started as the three sat down under the shade of a huge oak tree on the quad.

"What's there to know?" Trish asked looking over to Ally.

"Well, you should probably learn who not to mix with. I mean, people like Cody are better to stay away from because he's part of the 'cool group'" Ally replied, nervously tugging at a curl. "But not all the 'cool group' are bad per-se. Austin's really cool, when he's not being a total jerk to me" Ally motioned to the defaced map still clutched tightly in Trish's hand. "And Jake is really nice too, but I would just stay away from them in general."

Kira nodded, running a nail file over her already perfect nails.

"What about Dez?" Trish asked quietly.

"He's a total weirdo, stay away from him. He's beneath you." Kira replied.

The three were silent as they watched a small group of boys kick around a ball.

"That group in front of us, are mainly the cool kids." Ally said, nodding her head toward the boys, amongst which were Cody, Jake, Olly and a boy that neither Ally nor Kira recognised. "Then you've got the nerds," she paused to point at a group who were studying in the corner of the quad, their eyes focused on notepads and books. "the class clowns," Ally pointed over to a picnic bench where Dez was busy trying to balance a ladle on his nose.

"Ugh," Kira raised an eyebrow at the group of mainly boys, "they are SO weird."

Ally rolled her eyes but continued.

"Finally, the popular girls. They spend all day in the bathroom touching up their make-up."

Trish nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I think I've got it." She paused "What about boyfriends? You guys got?"

"I'm not allowed." Kira sighed

"That's a new rule," Ally said, leaning forward to look over at her friend.

"Daddy says that now I'm a star, I don't have time for boys, but I think if I have time for school then I definitely have time for boys."

"What does your Mom say?" Trish asked thoroughly intrigued.

Kira waved a hand flippantly.

"She just wants me to have" Kira put on her best whiny adult tone "'the best start in life and if that means no boys then no boys.'"

Trish turned to Ally, her long dark hair flying over her shoulder.

"What about you Ally, you're with Austin right?"

"Ugh! AS IF!" She replied, thoroughly disgusted.

"Woah, calm down kiddo, I just thought, y'know, with the whole running to save you thing earlier that you were together."

"No." Ally stated bluntly, crinkling her nose up in distaste. "Don't get me wrong, sometimes he's the nicest person on earth but other time he's a total jerk."

Ally watched as Kira nudged Trish and winked at her.

"They'll end up together." Kira promised a small smile etched on her face.

"Ew, shut up!" Ally moaned, stuffing the curl she had been pulling straight into her mouth and chewing nervously.

"What're you doing?!" Trish cried, pulling the hair out of her new friend's mouth.

"She does that when she's nervous." Kira smirked.

"Gross. I'm going to get a soda, anyone want?" Trish replied frowning.

"Sure, I'll come with." Ally nodded, standing up and dusting herself down.

* * *

"Hey Ally, can I borrow you for a minute?" Austin's hand wrapped around Ally's wrist tugging her away from Trish and leaving the new girl totally alone.

"Austin, I'm busy, I'm showing Trish where the soda machine is." Ally argued trying to pull away.

Before she could say anything else, Dez lunged highly ungracefully into Ally's eyesight and linked his arm through Trish's.

"Oh, Dez can show her that," Austin grinned knowingly. Ally was halfway down the hallway before she could object.

"No! Trish can't spend any time alone with Dez!" The brunette cried, attempting to march back in the opposite direction as she watched Trish and Dez wander down the corridor together.

"Hey! Don't be so harsh, Dez is a great guy." The blonde frowned.

"No he's not, he's gonna get Trish into trouble!" Ally cried in frustration.

"Ally that's horrible. Dez likes Trish and she clearly likes him too, look."

Ally followed his eye line just in time to witness Trish slap Dez on the chest flirtatiously with a huge grin on her face. Dez seemed to be playing an invisible trombone. Sure.

"All I see is a girl laughing nervously and a guy playing a trumpet."

"I think it's a trombone actually."

Ally rolled her eyes.

"Not the point, Austin! Look, Trish has just enrolled she can't throw away her place in our group for someone like Dez. I think she would be better with…" Ally trailed off, searching the area for someone, anyone and finally her chocolate brown eyes stumbled upon Jake: one of Austin's best friends and a boy who was destined to bring Trish's popularity up a notch. Jake caught her staring and offered a smile and wave. She waved back happily and stared up at Austin whose fingers had tightened around her wrist.

"Jake." She nodded in affirmation, still smiling like she was a genius.

"Jake?" Austin asked, accidentally applying more pressure on her wrist than he had intended to.

"Ouch! Austin, let go!" She yanked her arm from his touch and rubbed the area gently.

"Sorry, but Jake? Really?!"

"Yes and I'm going to prove it to you. Give me a few days and I'm going to get Trish and Jake together. Yay Trake!"

"Huh?" Austin looked stumped.

"Trish and Jake, Trake." At his still confused look Ally shrugged. "What did you want to talk to me for?"

"I just wondered if we were still going to do that thing tonight."

Ally's smile slipped off her face. She stared guiltily down at her hands, knowing she had forgotten in all the news of the new girl and Kira's makeover and Austin's newfound popularity and okay, so maybe she was just making excuses for herself now, but she truly had forgotten.

"Of course." She whispered, "Thanks for offering to come."

"Sure, I'll pick you up at 8?" Austin replied, looking worriedly down at the girl in front of him.

"Okay." Ally began to walk away, still upset at herself.

"Ally!" Austin called.

She turned back around and looked up at the teenager. Austin panicked, he didn't actually have anything to say to her, he just couldn't bear to see her so sad.

"You smell." He grinned disarmingly and watched as Ally burst into laughter.

"You're so lame." She replied fondly. "You smell worse!" She added as an afterthought, still smiling.

* * *

Ally began the short walk to chemistry class, taking a detour to pass Trish and Dez on the way. She looped her arm through her friend's free one and began dragging her away.

"Come on, or we're going to be late to class!" She smiled, pulling her urgently along the hallway.

"Ally wait, we're not even in this class together. I've got history." Trish exclaimed, trying to stop the girl. She dug her heels into the carpet and eventually skidded to a stop.

"Oh, right, well, uh," Ally mumbled. She waited until she saw Dez walk dejectedly away from the soda machine, three diet cokes in his hands meant for Trish. The brunette felt bad, clearly Dez liked her. It was for Trish's own good though. She needed to be with someone… well… she needed to be with someone who wasn't Dez, that was for sure.

Just then, Jake rounded the corner with Austin, Olly and the same boy from the quad.

"Oh Jake!" Ally grinned, "Just the guy I was looking for,"

"You were?" Jake asked, running his hands through his perfectly styled hair. Over his shoulder, Ally watched Austin frown, the boy was almost pouting at her.

"Of course!" She took her arm out of Trish's and held Trish's palm out flat, indicating for Jake to take her hand. "Trish needs a hand getting to Biology-"

"History! I'm going to history!" The short brunette shouted, looking thoroughly grumpy.

"Right, history, do you think you could walk her there? I'm going to be late for chem."

"Sure thing, Ally," Jake offered the girl a grin before threading his fingers through Trish's, a blush staining the girl in questions cheeks. "Anything for you."

Ally grinned happily, watching as Trish threw an awkward wave over her shoulder, Jake swinging their hands between them. She squealed to herself, glad her plan was in motion and began the quick run to her lesson, Austin shaking his head in mild exasperation as he watched her escape the hallway.

* * *

'_I'm getting Jake and Trish together._' Ally folded up the lined paper and slid it across her desk to Kira. The girl beside her looked up with a questioning gaze. It was highly unlike Ally to pass notes in class. Ally shrugged at her and motioned for her to hurry up and open it.

She watched as Kira read the note, squealed, covered it with a desperately suspicious cough and hastily scribbled a reply.

'_Really? Why?'_

'_Trying to get her noticed around school. I think popularity means something to her_' Ally wrote back. She waited until her teacher's attention was focused on the whiteboard before sliding it across the table to her friend.

'_Yeah, I thought she liked Dez though?'_

_'I think so too but if she doesn't want to be completely bullied around here she needs people to see her with the popular boys.'_

_'Agreed. So, what's the plan?'_ Kira scrawled.

Ally spent the next twenty minutes of the lesson flitting between taking actual chemistry notes and writing the plan down for Kira. When she finally finished, she passed the paper to her friend smugly and waited for her to read it.

_'I don't know about this.'_

Ally looked worriedly over at her friend and mouthed 'why not?' at her.

'_What if she really likes Dez_?'

The brunette rolled her eyes and neatly wrote back.

_'First Austin, now you, come on. I thought you agreed on getting her popular?'_

_'I think you're just looking for a project. But I'm totally in.'_

Ally laughed quietly, holding her hand out to Kira who high fived her just as the bell rang signalling the end of classes for the day.

* * *

It was approaching 8pm and Ally was still working on her homework. Austin had dropped her off at home and she had gone straight upstairs to her bedroom to get started. She needed to have it all finished before Austin picked her up again, otherwise she would have to finish it first thing in the morning. Ally finished writing with a flourish and closed the notebook with a sigh of relief just as the doorbell rang.

"He's early," she groaned, "Dad, I'll be down in a minute!" She yelled downstairs, hoping her Dad would spare her enough time to get changed before Austin came up the stairs.

She opened her wardrobe and pulled out a black peplum skirt and a black sheer top. She stripped, leaving only her vest top on and then quickly slipped into her chosen outfit.

"Alls?" Austin called from outside her bedroom door.

"Come in Austin," She replied, making sure her outfit was okay in her full length mirror.

The blonde boy walked through her door, and collapsed on her bed with a groan.

"You're not ready?" He moaned, flopping a hand over his eyes exaggeratedly.

Ally chuckled rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Nearly. I just need to brush my hair,"

"Your hair looks fine," he paused and then seeing she wasn't going to just leave her hair as it was he continued "what've you been doing all this time?"

"Homework,"

Austin yawned loudly from behind her.

"Boring" he replied, drawing out the 'g' sound.

"You'll never be a straight A student with that kind of attitude" Ally grinned grateful that they could talk normally before 'the event'. She pulled her hairbrush through her curls, watching as they sprang back into loose ringlets. She looked herself over in the mirror, then, making sure she was completely satisfied with her outfit she turned to face Austin. "I'm ready."

"Thank the lord, okay, let's go."

He jumped up and Ally watched him look her over, a small appreciative smile etched on his face. She smiled sadly at his black skinny jeans, black shirt and grey tie. She looked back up at his face and watched him nervously run a hand through his hair. He offered the same hand to her and Ally took it gratefully. She was going to need all the support she could get tonight.

"Ready?" Austin whispered.

"As ready as I can be." Ally replied leading the way out of her bedroom and down the stairs her hand still clutched tightly in his.

* * *

A/N: So sorry for the cliffhanger guys, but it's a good one I promise :) I just wanted to say a quick thank you to all those who have read the first chapter and reviewed to tell me so. I love getting feedback! New chapter should be up later this week. In the meantime, if you bug me enough on Tumblr: somefriendlierskies or Twitter: SophieAria then I might just upload a bit faster.

Disclaimer (Because I totally forgot one in chapter 1): I do not own Austin & Ally, they belong solely to Disney Channel and the brilliant (yet torturous) writers of the show.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Woo, longest chapter to date! Thank you for the reviews guys and the tweets and the Tumblr messages. They mean so much. Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep updating. Sound like a good idea to you?

* * *

Austin and Ally reached the bottom of the stairs and manoeuvred so he could help her shrug on a light jacket.

"See you later Dad," Ally called. She heard a grunt of approval from somewhere in the house. She grabbed her house keys and opened the front door. It was still warm outside but the strong breeze was enough to make Ally glad she had grabbed her jacket before she left. Austin shut the door behind them and silently walked beside the brunette. She looped her arm through his and they remained silent all the way to the crematorium.

* * *

Ally's Mom had suffered complications when she was giving birth and sadly had passed on before Ally could meet her. Ally had always been upset that she had never met her Mom and every year on the first day of school, her Mom's birthday, she would take a walk up to the place where her ashes were scattered and talk to her as if she were still alive.

It got harder every year. When she was younger, Ally hadn't really understood not having a Mom; she just accepted that she didn't have one. As she got older she really missed having a Mom like figure in her life. Sure, Kira's Mom was great and the few times she'd met Austin's Mom, she'd been lovely too, but they weren't hers.

It broke Ally's heart to understand that she would never know who she was or what she was like. Whether she made a mean sausage casserole like Kira's Mom or whether she was always 100% supportive of her career choices like Austin's Mom.

Sure, the teenager was glad she still had her Dad but it wasn't the same as having two parents. The older she got, the more she missed her.

* * *

"Ally, can I ask you something?" Austin questioned as they walked through the tall iron gates to the crematorium.

"Sure Austin, what is it?" Ally responded, shaking out of her reverie as the normally confident teen star sounded nervous.

"Why do you do this on her birthday and not, y'know, your birthday when she actually died?"

Ally was quiet, trying to explain in her head the logic behind her visiting patterns.

"Birthdays are celebrations yeah?" she waited for Austin to nod before continuing. "Well, by visiting on her birthday, I'm celebrating her life. Dad likes to come on my birthday, her death anniversary, but I think Mom would've wanted me to celebrate my birthday, not mourn over her."

Austin pulled the girl closer to him in sympathy. She shouldn't have to deal with not having a Mom and she certainly shouldn't have to deal with her Mom dying on her birthday.

"That makes sense." He smiled down at her as they walked through the grounds.

* * *

They remained quiet, the whisper of the wind whistling through the tree branches the only sound. The pair weaved their way through several trunks, memory plaques and pathways until Ally stopped abruptly just by a small beech tree.

"Hey Mom," she whispered, tears evident in her voice already.

Austin slid his hand down her arm, squeezing her hand before letting go and taking a step backward. Ally was merely glad for his presence. She crouched down beside the trunk of the tree and patted the ground beside her.

"Well, happy birthday!" She attempted to smile but it looked more of a grimace and Austin took an involuntary step forward. "This is the first time I've visited with a friend." Ally stated, looking up at Austin. "Mom, Austin, Austin, Mom."

"It's a pleasure Mrs Dawson." Austin said, crouching down beside Ally. He placed a hand on the small of her back and tried not to be offended when she shrugged it off. Clearly the girl needed to do this alone.

"You'd love Austin, Mom; he's always teasing me for being boring and lame and I yell at him when he doesn't do his schoolwork. We're total opposites but it works."

Austin laughed loudly, disturbing the peaceful spell.

"Your daughter sure is a tough cookie, Mrs Dawson. She is addicted to those school books." He paused, looking over at Ally and then whispered, "You'd be really proud."

Austin watched as a tear fell from Ally's chocolate eyes and he resisted the urge to wipe it away. Ally took a deep breath and shook her head, returning her attention to her Mom.

"We've just started school again and I made a new friend. Her name's Trish and she's really sweet. I'm making it my mission to make her more popular so she won't get pushed around at school and that starts with setting her up with Jake."

Ally continued talking and Austin remained by her side constantly. After Ally had spoken about her first day back at school she was silent for a long stretch of time. Austin nudged her gently.

"I know I introduced you to Austin, but I haven't really told you much about him." She chuckled lightly, "Just thinking back to how we met makes me laugh."

Austin frowned and began indignantly:

"Look, I've apologised a million times about-"

"Austin took it upon himself to see if he could bounce a basketball off every item in Sonic Boom and in doing so, broke every last instrument in the room. His Dad paid off the debt but he still came in every day to apologise to me personally." Ally turned to Austin, still smiling slightly. "One day he waltzed straight into the practice room whilst I was recording a song."

"I didn't know you were recording," Austin interrupted.

"He came up with a great harmony to put over the top and when I motioned to the recording equipment he sat in front of the door and wouldn't let me leave until I had agreed to forgive him."

"Ally's a great songwriter, I wanted to work with her and I couldn't ask her when she was still mad at me."

"He came in every day and pretended to look at the instruments."

"I was nervous!" Austin exclaimed, smiling at Ally who grinned back at him.

"He eventually asked me to collaborate with him and I guess the rest is history. We released our first single at the end of July and Starr records snapped us up." The brunette was still looking at the blonde, reminiscing over the start of their career.

"I sing and Ally writes. We're a great team."

"We got to number one too." Ally added, "boy did we celebrate that night."

"Best day of my life, didn't know your kid was such a loser though." Austin grinned, he elbowed Ally gently causing her to wobble where she was still crouched.

"Hey! I am not a loser!"

Austin laughed, the sound booming through the eerily quiet crematorium.

"Ally, your dancing is ridiculous, you still go to those weekly bowls meets with your Gran from that time you stood in for her. You brush your teeth with safety goggles on AND you actually like school. You get way too involved in other people's lives, you love a good project and you suck at insults." Austin rattled off and Ally shook her head in disbelief.

"None of that makes me a loser, just…" she faltered, looking for the correct word, "not cool?"

Austin laughed and threw his arm around her shoulders.

"I wouldn't have you any other way Alls,"

"You'd like Austin," Ally said to the ground beside the beech tree. "He's a total idiot who loves to insult me but he's a great friend. Always there when I need him."

Austin and Ally smiled at each other and remained silent remembering the reason they were crouched on the floor. Austin looked around him; it had grown dark in the time that they had spent at the crematorium, the streetlights the only light left.

"I think I'm ready to go," she smiled softly, her cinnamon brown eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"It was amazing to meet you Mrs Dawson. Don't worry, I'll keep teaching Ally how to be cool." He smiled at the beech tree and then looked back to Ally.

"See you soon Mom," she paused reaching for Austin's shirt sleeve, "Happy birthday."

* * *

The two left quietly, the dark suddenly looming over them like an unspoken presence and the pair hurried back to the practice room at Sonic Boom. They were a few kilometers from the mall when Ally spoke up.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight Austin, really, it means a lot."

"Psh," Austin shrugged it off, flicking his hair to the right. "I meant what I said; it was great to meet your Mom,"

"And I meant what I said too. She'd have liked you." Ally smiled up at him.

* * *

The next day Ally walked to school with Austin until they reached Kira's house and he left for Dez's.

"You'll have to get over this sometime Austin!" Ally had yelled as Austin had raced off in the opposite direction. She sighed at the ground and looked up just in time to see Trish and Kira walking down Kira's front path.

"You guys had a sleepover?" Ally asked, pouting slightly, then taking in Trish's new clothes which contained a lot less animal print she sighed "And a makeover?!"

"Only a little one!" Trish protested, opening Kira's front gate and smiling at Ally.

"You had that thing yesterday, so we had a little makeover to get Jake to notice Trish." Kira grinned.

The trio started the walk to school but were stopped by a shout coming from Kira's house.

"Hey Jimmy," Ally smiled at her boss.

"Ally, I'm so glad I caught you. I haven't seen Austin in a few days and I wanted to invite you both to a party the record label is throwing on Friday. And if it's not too late to ask, we'd love Austin to perform."

The brunette was caught slightly off guard as Jimmy rambled on and on about the party. She held up her hands with a little laugh to cut him off.

"Austin would love to perform I'm sure. In fact, we started a new song last night. I'm sure we can have that ready by Friday."

"Ally, you're the best." Jimmy grinned, turning around to go back inside.

"I know." Ally shrugged with a smirk before jogging to catch up with her friends.

* * *

"What did my Dad want earlier?" Kira asked as the new trio sat beside each other at lunch.

"Starr records is having a music party and he wants Austin to perform."

"Did he invite you?" Trish asked excitedly.

"Well, yeah, we're on his label."

"Oh my God! You and Austin are signed?! You're practically famous!"

Ally laughed lightly, shrugging her shoulders and taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Nah, Austin is the famous one, besides, I like not being a celebrity."

"I'd heard of Austin before I moved here but I didn't know Jimmy had signed you too."

"Mmm," Ally nodded, chewing her food thoughtfully. "He likes my songs, occasionally he asks me to write some for others on his label."

"Has he asked you to write me one yet?" Kira asked, peeling the skin from her orange. She dropped it into the brown bag on the table and took a small bite.

"Not yet, I think he wants your first single to be a big hit."

Trish sighed with total satisfaction.

"You guys may not be cool around here but damn, you're total celebrities." She grinned toothily and turned to Kira. "Does your Dad manage you?" Kira nodded, "Damn." She turned to Ally. "How about Austin?"

"I don't know Trish," Ally began hesitantly.

"I'll talk to him, make him want to hire me."

Ally rolled her eyes and Trish stood up from the table.

"Where're you going?"

"To find Austin." She replied as if the answer were obvious.

"I'll come with you; I need to tell him about this party. See you later Kira,"

Ally dumped her trash in the can and turned to wave to her friend but Kira was already standing with Cody and Cody's new best friend: Dallas. Apparently he had transferred from the same school as Trish. He was the year above her but had been held back a year. He was the boy Ally hadn't recognised at lunch yesterday. She was not about to associate with someone who had been held back a year. Even if he was totally adorable with kind eyes and hair that flops just the right way. No. Trish and Jake first, then she could find herself a boyfriend.

* * *

"Hey Jake!" Ally called at the brunette.

Jake pressed a button on the vending machine grabbing three diet cokes and taking them over to Ally and Trish. He handed them each one and popped open his can.

"Hi girls, what can I do for you today?" he paused "Trish, did you get new clothes?"

Trish blushed but nodded lightly. Ally smiled happily as she opened her own can. She watched as Trish struggled with hers until Jake noticed too.

"Need a hand?" he asked.

"Nah, I got it." Trish replied. She dropped the can on the floor and stomped on the top. The can opened, spraying fizzy brown liquid down the corridor. She picked it up triumphantly and took a long lazy drink. From his locker, Ally watched as Dez looked suitably impressed before he burst into applause. Trish blushed again.

"Nice, I like a girl with a bit of fire." Jake laughed nudging Ally.

"Trish!" Ally hissed at the girl next to her who shrugged innocently and continued drinking. "We're looking for Austin, have you seen him?"

"No, sorry, I haven't." Jake paused, ruffling his hair nervously. "You two free on Friday?"

"Ally's going to a big record party." Trish stated. The brunette frowned at her friend.

"But Trish is totally free." Ally smirked.

"I'm not taking no for an answer Dawson, party at mine Friday night. Be there or be… well… be squarer than you are now."

"Oh ha ha, Jake." Ally deadpanned. She laughed aloud and grabbed Trish's hand. "Even if I'm not there, Trish will be. But we gotta find Austin. See you later!"

Ally didn't give Jake a chance to reply before she began dragging Trish down the hallway in their continued search of Austin.

"Wow. You're freakishly strong." Trish muttered under her breath.

* * *

Ally didn't find Austin until the end of the day when he suddenly appeared as if from nowhere to walk her home. Lester didn't like Ally to walk alone as the nights got darker earlier and as Austin lived literally around the corner, he offered to walk her every day.

It was annoying, Ally had decided just two walks home into their deal.

"Where have you been all day? Trish and I have been looking for you?" She started in her best teacher Dawson voice.

"What? Why?" The blonde replied, rubbing at his neck nervously. He kept rubbing and Ally was certain the sin was going a funny colour.

"Jimmy wanted us to- Austin, are you okay? Is there something wrong with your neck?" Ally reached for his hand, pulling it away from the skin of his collarbone and sucked in an unexpected gasp as she stared at the pink purple bruise.

"Ally, before you start moaning about responsibilities-"

"Austin Moon. Is that a hickey?! Oh my God, Mimi is gonna go mental, not to mention Jimmy, you can't perform on Friday with a hickey the size of the Raura mountains!"

"Perform on Friday? Wait, the Raura mountains?" Austin looked baffled as they rounded a corner under a streetlight.

"It's a mountain range in Peru," she waved her hands around distractedly, "You're missing the point!"

"Right." Austin nodded. "And the point was?" he scratched the back of his neck nervously, squinting in the setting sun.

"You can't possibly perform with that, that, thing on your neck!"

"You sure you're not just jealous?" Austin smirked, recoiling when Ally made a noise of indignation and slapped his arm.

"Ew! As if!" She folded her arms across her chest to resist the temptation to hit him again.

"So I'm performing Friday?"

"Jimmy invited us to a Starr records party. Kira will be there I think but I think we can keep you two apart. Anyway, he wants a new song for you to perform on the night."

"We can use the one we started yesterday." Austin spoke, looking down at the petite girl.

"That was my thought too. If we finish it tonight then we don't have to worry about it later. Is that okay?" Ally replied, locking eyes with the teenager beside her.

"Actually, Cassidy is coming over tonight so I can't, but I'm around tomorrow."

"Finishing what she started? Fine, tomorrow it is. But don't double book me."

"Cassidy is actually really great Alls, if you got to know her then-"

"Cassidy is head cheerleader and made you bunk lessons to make out in her car today. Don't you dare tell me she's really great." The brunette rolled her eyes thankful that they were only a few steps from her house.

"Listen, I'm taking her to Jake's party on Friday after the Starr records one. I'd really like you to meet her. I honestly think you'd be good friends."

Ally paused briefly. She could either give the girl a chance (Austin seemed to really like her so she should do it for their friendship) or she could continually hate on a girl she'd never met.

"Fine. But I'm only doing this because you're my friend." The brunette sighed.

Austin exhaled, thankful she had agreed to meet Cassidy.

"Thanks Ally, you're the best."

Ally turned to walk up the path to her house when Austin called out, stopping her in her tracks.

"If you don't like her, I promise I'll dump her."

"You don't need to do that," Ally began but Austin soon shut her up.

"You mean a lot to me Ally, I wouldn't dare risk losing you for some girl who's a great kisser."

Ally laughed loudly, the sound echoing around her street.

"Thanks Austin," She grinned as he waved goodbye, disappearing around the corner. "I think." She murmured, opening her front door and stepping inside gracefully.

* * *

R&R please, it totally makes my week :)


End file.
